Gwiezdne Wojny Ostania nadzieja
UWAGA!!!! To opowiadanie piszę sama. Uwagi do odcinka Ta historia dzieje się pomiędzy 8, a 9 częścią Star Wars. Dlatego nie będą tu uwzględniane wydarzenia z 9 części. Ma przypisane, że jest 10 częścią ale NIE JEST po 9 części. Gwiezdne Wojny część 10 Ostatnia nadzieja Po bitwie na Crait Ruch Oporu wraz z nowym członkiem Danielle przemierza galaktykę na statkach. Kylo Ren ogarnięty obsesją zabicia całego Ruchu Oporu i pozbyciu się myśli o Jasnej stronie Mocy kazał wykraść plany broni oraz plany urządzenia dzięki któremu można podróżować w czasie. Danielle musi je odzyskać przy czym musi się zmierzyć że swoim strachem, że zawiedzie, a Najwyższy Porządek zabije cały Ruch Oporu i ich sojuszników. Danielle wie, że musi znaleźć pomocników by wyruszyć w podróż w poszukiwaniu ostatniej nadziei na przywrócenie wolności i pokoju w galaktyce... Rozdział 1 Dwa X-wingi zatoczyły koło wokół statku Najwyższego Porządku. Jeden wystrzelił pocisk w mostek statku. Statek zapłonął.Jednak myśliwce TIE już rozpoczęły kontrofensywę. Drugi X-wing strzelił, jednak mimo iż statek już płoną w połowie i zaraz miał wybuchnąć jeden myśliwiec TIE wycelował i trafił w X-winga. Został już tylko jeden X-wing. Ale udało mu się uciec. ' - Wracaj do bazy. Wskakujemy w nadprzestrzeń. - Tak jest. ' X-wingowi błysneły tylne silniki i zniknął z pola widzenia. ' ... '￼Później na statku Ruchu Oporu... ' - Danielle, pani generał prosi cię do siebie. - Dobrze już idę. '''Danielle poszła. Minęła BB-8 i Rose i skierowała się do centrum dowodzeń. Weszła. Leia stała na środku, przy okrągłym wyświetlaczu. ' - Jesteś. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy o podróżowaniu w czasie? -Tak i? - Udało nam się zbudować teleporter... - zaczęła Leia ale nie skończyła bo porucznik K-conix weszła do pomieszczenia. Od razu było widać, że nie ma dobrych wieści. -Pani generał, nasz statek, który miał plany naszej broni został zaatakowany przez Najwyższy Porządek. Niestety nie udało się uratować planów. Najwyższy Porządek je wykradł. '￼￼Danielle wstrzymała oddech. Wiedziała co to oznacza. Mając taką broń Najwyższy Porządek może posunąć się do strasznych rzeczy, a Ruch Oporu nadal nie miał zbyt wielu sojuszników. Spojrzała na Leię. Mimo iż generał nie pokazywała tego po sobie, to suczka wiedziała, że myśl o Benie sprawia jej ból. Nawet jeśli Leia pogodziła się z myślą, że on już nie wróci. ' - Danielle musisz użyć teleportera by poszukać sojuszników. Trzeba odzyskać te plany. To będzie twoje zadanie. I to jak najszybciej. Idź już. My opracujemy plan ich odzyskania. - powiedziała Leia - Tak jest. Zrobię to. - powiedziała Danielle i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Gdy miała już je przekroczyć zatrzymał ją głos Lei. - Danielle... -Tak? - Niech Moc będzie z Tobą. 'Danielle kiwneła głową. Po czym odwróciła się i pognała jak strzała. Przy czym jej łapy były białe. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed teleporterem. Było to okrągłe urządzenie, które wyświetlało portal. Danielle włączyła je i ustawiła kurs. Po czym weszła w tunel czasu. Dookoła niej było ciemno ale nagle na końcu tego tunelu zobaczyła białe światło... BŁYSK!!! Oślepiło ją, a po, chwili siła wyrzuciła ją na podłogę. Suczka wpadła na kogoś. Przeturlali się po podłodze i wylądowali na ścianie. Suczka ockneła się. Wstała przyjmując pozę obronną, w każdej chwili gotowa do ataku. Przed nią stał jakiś pies. ' - Kim jesteś!? - warknął - To samo pytanie mogę zadać tobie. - warkneła -Co tu robisz!? I po co przyszłaś!? Nie jesteś stąd. Bo pojawiłaś się nie wiadomo skąd. - Hmm... Jak, to ująć... - zaczęła ale do pomieszczenia wpadła jakaś suczka. - Gray! Co tak długo? - Wybacz.- powiedział Gray i przytulił się z suczką głowami . - Tylko nie waż się jej tknąć! - warknął ostrzegawczo w stronę Danielle. 'Suczka już miała coś powiedzieć gdy do środka weszła cała grupa psów. Niektóre po usłyszeniu od Gray'a co zaszło otoczyly ją ciasnym kołem. Na przód wyszła rudo-biała suczka z koszulą w moro. Podeszła do Danielle. ' - Nie powiedziałaś więc pytam. Kim jesteś? Może nowym wrogiem? Powiedz wreszcie! Bo Gray'owi nie chciałaś powiedzieć. - A co to was obchodzi!? - Coś ty taka niemiła? Biało-ruda suczka warkneła ustawiając się do ataku. Danielle wyciągnęła jakiś podłużny przedmiot. Pieski popatrzyły zdziwione. - Co to? - spytał Gray - Miecz. - odparła. - I ostrzegam, że zadaje prawdziwy ból. - To? - spytała z niedowierzaniem inna suczka na oko husky. Na głowie miała czapkę. '''Danielle miała już dość. I właśnie wtedy gdy suczka w koszuli miała zaatakować, Danielle włączyła go. Niebieskie ostrze przecieło powietrze tuż przed nosem atakujacej suczki. Pieski stanęły jak wryte. Danielle wyskoczyła w powietrze zakręciła mieczem i wylądowała na podłodze, rozcinając automat z chrupkami. Pieski patrzyły z niedowierzaniem. W końcu odezwał się dalmatyńczyk z żółtą obrożą. - Ty jesteś... - zaczął ale nie skończył bo w słowo wpadła mu beżowa suczka w ciemno brązowe łaty. - Jedi! Jesteś z Gwiezdnych Wojen!- dokończył tamta suczka - Z czego? - spytała Danielle - Nie znasz!? - zdziwiły się pieski - Wy macie na to swoją nazwę. My nie mamy. - odpowiedziała. - A chyba o to wam, chodzi. - Jak, się tu dostałaś? - spytał Gray - Mogę wam zaufać? Nie wygadacie się? - spytała Danielle - Pewnie, że możesz nam zaufać. - powiedział owczarek niemiecki z czarną obrożą. Danielle nadal patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Nagle piesek poczuł jakby ktoś czytał mu w myślach. - C-co się dzieje? - spytał - Okej. Dobra. Mówisz prawdę. - powiedziała Danielle. Wtedy też piesek poczuł, że to dziwne uczucie zniknęło. Nagle go olśniło. - Czytałaś mi w myślach? - spytał - Masz Moc? - Tak. Jestem Danielle. Jedi. Z Ruchu Oporu. Szukam pomocy. Generał Leia Organa mnie przysłała. Mamy mało sojuszników, a Najwyższy Porządek ma plany naszej broni. I teleportera dzięki któremu się tu dostałam. - I wiesz myślę, że znam kogoś kto by wam pomógł. - powiedział ten sam owczarek niemiecki - Kogo? - Nas. To my. Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem. A ja jestem Chase. Kapitan. A to Alays mój zastępca. Wskazał na suczkę, która stała obok niego. Jest też Ryder nasz ludzki dowódca. Zaraz Ci wszystkich przedstawimy. - Okej. Podczas gdy wszyscy się zapoznawali z nową suczką jeden pies stał jak wmurowany. Kobalt. Taak. Victoria była piękna ale patrząc na młodą Jedi zapomniał o wszystkim. Była taka piękna. Patrząc na nią nawet nie zarejestrował, że Minimus go szturcha. ''' - Halo ziemia do Kobalta! Zasnąłeś czy co? - C-co? - powiedział zdezorientowany - Gapisz się na nią jak cielę na malowane wrota. - Co!? Nie! - Ludzie! Mam chyba oczy? Nie stój tak tylko idź do niej. - Co!? Nie! Zwariowałeś? - Tak idź. Wyświadczam ci teraz dużą przysługę. - powiedział Minimus i pchnął go nieznacznie. Ale właśnie w tym momencie Danielle podeszła do Kobalta. - Cześć. - Y.. No hej. - Danielle. - K- Kobalt. '''Gdy już każdy poznał się z Danielle suczka powiedziała : - Myślę, że powinniśmy już ruszać. I najlepiej będzie jak szczeniaki zostaną. - Dobra. Chodźmy. - powiedział Chase 'Daniellle włączyła teleporter i wszyscy weszli. Przy czym napięcie było wręcz namacalne. Po chwili wyrzuciło ich na podłogę głównego krążownika. ' - Wooow!! - powiedziały pieski . - Najlepiej będzie jak przedstawię was pani generał. - powiedziała Danielle 'Szli korytarzem aż na kogoś wpadli. Był to pewien woookie. Wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy dźwięk. ' - Aaaa! - wrzasneła Annie - Przepuścisz nas? - spytał Dale - Muawa! - Ty wogóle rozumiesz to coś? - spytał William Eco. - A to coś rozumie was. To jest Chewie. I lepiej go nie drażnić. - powiedziała Danielle, a potem dodała - Chewie bądź tak łaskaw nas przepuścić. Gdy to powiedziała Chewie przesunął się. - Serio rozumiesz wookie? - spytała Akea - Tak. Jesteśmy. - odpowiedziała Danielle i weszli na mostek statku. Danielle podeszła do Lei. - Pani generał jest ktoś kto chce nam pomóc. To Psi Patrol. - wskazała łapą na pieski. Leia odwróciła się. - Jestem Chase. - powiedział owczarek i pochylił głowę na znak szacunku. - A to mój zastępca Alays - dodał . - Miło was poznać. Każda pomoc się przyda. - powiedziała Leia. Wtem do nich podeszła porucznik Connix. - Pani generał nasz wywiad zdobył informacje o Najwyższym Porządku. Przesłali dane. I nie są dobre. Najwyższy Porządek zbudował... - tu na chwilę przerwała - drugą Bazę Starkiller - dokończyła. Po długiej chwili odezwała się Kasha. - Co!? - powiedziała ciągle w szoku patrząc na porucznik Connix - Wyślij do wywiadu informację by byli w stanie pełnej gotowości i na bieżąco informowali nas o ruchach Najwyższego Porządku. Trzeba będzie się tam dostać aby nie tylko odzyskać nasze plany, ale też by zdobyć plany tej broni. Będą chcieli zniszczyć kolejne planety i niewinnych ludzi. - powiedziała Leia do porucznik Connix - Tak jest. 'W tej samej chwili rozległ się alarm. Danielle rzuciła okiem na skaner. To mówiło wszystko. ' - Co się dzieje? - spytała Teradi i wtedy Rose, która była na mostku powiedziała : - Namierzyli nas. Galeria thumb|Okładka